Vice Versa
by lovingSkipper
Summary: Collaboration done by OrangeSugar and I. Humanized. Briana, Kate, Lacy, Roxi, Kyle, and Dr. Hades. Dr. Blowhole and Hades team up, what are they going to do? What will the gang do to stop it? - Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptions! I don't own Lacy, Roxi, or Kyle. They belong to OrangeSugar. Contains mild language.**

Lacy Sullivan

Hair: dark brown hair with black streaks, cheek-length.

Eyes: Blue eyes

Height: Pretty tall

Age: 16, 15 minutes younger than Roxi

Personality: Spunky, rude, short tempered, random, bubbly. Roxi's her twin,

Roxi Sullivan

Hair: Black hair with dark brown streaks, just below her shoulders

Eyes: Blue/grey eyes

Height: Slightly shorter than Lacy

Age: 16, 15 minutes older than Lacy

Personality: Sweet, caring, bubbly,(Kinda like a tougher Carly from ICarly) random, spunky

Kyle Sullivan

Hair: (Spencer like) dark dark brown hair

Eyes: Grey eyes

Height: Really tall

Age: 21

Personality: Nice, loving, sometimes stupid, random, insane

Briana Kahne

Hair: Has brown shoulder-length hair

Eyes: Purple roundish glasses, hazel eyes

Age: 16, a few months younger than Lacy and Roxi

Height: Kinda short

Personality: Has a very bad temper and isn't afraid to hurt people.

Kate Wilson

Hair: She had red hair just below her cheeks.

Eyes: Blue eyes

Age: The youngest

Height: Short

Personality: Sweet. Is living with Briana because she ran away from her parents in New Hampshire.

Dr. Hades Hayes

Hair: Blonde, short

Eyes: Brown eyes

Age: 16

Height: 6'8

Personality: Evil. That's all we can say right now

**Story**

Everyone was walking to school. It was the last day and nobody wanted to go. "What today?" Briana asked. "I don't know. I think it's Tuesday." Kate answered.

The whole gang was walking to school. Lacy was in the mood to tick Skipper off. "Hey Briana, is something wrong? You look down." Skipper asked hurrying up to the front where Briana was walking.

"Ooooo, Skip's got himself a girlfriend!" Lacy said, jogging next to Skipper. "First, don't call me Skip. Second, shut up!" Skipper shouted. "Whatever, Skip." Then Lacy took her hand, placed it on Skipper's head, and ruffled his hair.

"Will you! God! Your so annoying!" Skipper grabbed her hand and thrust it to her side. "You know she ain't going to listen." Kowalski said. Briana jumped and turned around.

"God! You scared the living hell right out of me!" Briana yelled, giving Kowalski a small push. Kowalski smiled. "Last day until we go into 11th grade. That's one more year down until we graduate." Roxi said.

As they walked along to school, Lacy kept bugging Skipper. That's when a voice came. "Briana!" The whole gang turned around to see a boy running up. The one and only Adam Blowhole. "Adam, what do you want?"

"Blowhole!" Skipper shouted. "Oh joy, the mental nerd." Lacy said. Roxi looked at Blowhole. "Oh lord." "Can I walk you to school?" Blowhole asked Briana.

"Adam, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you?" Briana asked. "You'll regret it when I'm the popular one." Blowhole finally walked away.

"I can't believe that spastic dork likes you" Lacy said. The gang turned to start walking again. That's when Roxi flicked Lacy. "Even if we hate him, doesn't mean you need to be rude all the time."

Lacy smirked. "It's who I am." Kate giggled. "Come on, we better get moving. We don't want to be late." "Yes. That would be a tragedy if we missed school." Lacy said, rolling her eyes.

At the end of the day, they where tired of walking. It sucked. They ran the track all day and now they have to walk home. "That's it!" Lacy said, getting behind Roxi and she jumps on her back.

"MUSH!" Lacy shouted. Roxi threw Lacy off. "Yep, that's pure sisterly love right there." Kowalski said. "The closest thing I have to a sister is Kate." Briana said, pointing to her right where Kate walked.

When they got to the park, Lacy collapsed to the ground. "Yess!" Roxi went over and tried to pull Lacy up. "Get up Lacy, c'mon." Lacy was pulled up by Roxi. "Killjoy." Lacy said.

They hung out at the park for a while. Until Officer X came and picked something up by Private. "Littering, huh. That's going to cost you." "But that was there before we came." Private said.

"Run like hell!" Lacy shouted as they ran. They jumped down into the sewers. "This is disgusting." Kowalski said. "He can't be to far behind." Skipper said and they looked up and he was standing right there.

"How much are they paying this guy!" Skipper asked. "Run this way!" Briana said, jumping out of the sewers. The rest followed and ran back to the apartments.

"Well... That was fun." Lacy rolled her eyes. "How much do they pay that lunatic, don't gimme any science mumbo Kowalski." "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the apartment." Roxi said.

"I think that guy gets paid about... three dollars and seventy-five cents an hour." Kowalski said, calculating it on his clipboard. "I said NO science mumbo!" Lacy said sternly.

"But I thought-" "I said NO!" Lacy shouted sternly. "Let's go to our apartment." Kate said. Everyone nodded and went up to there apartment. It was a really big one that had like five bedrooms with two beds in each. I was pretty cool.

Lacy sat down on the couch. "That was a rough day." Briana sat in an armchair. "You're telling me?" Everyone was sitting down on the couches until everyone finally fell asleep.

**OrangeSugar and I do not own PoM, even if we wished we did, we don't. Please review and tell us what you think! Most of this was OrangeSugar's ideas. I just put it in words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chappie 2! _LovingSkipper and I don't own POM, sadly. We don't own a bacon factory either, so double the sadness. I don't own Briana or Kate, I own Lacy, Roxi, and Kyle._**

chapter by OrangeSugar

Everyone was waking up. All of course but Lacy.

Briana tried her luck at getting Lacy up "Lacy," She said between pulls "Get _up"_

Lacy started moving her hand around Briana's face. "Lacy? What are you DOING?"

"Looking for the OFF button" She said, tired and groggy

The boys and Kate sat there watching them.

"I'm not a robot, I don't **have** an off button" Briana said

Roxi rolled her eyes "Do I have to get the water bucket?"

Lacy shot up "I'm up!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes "It's about time"

Lacy looked at him "Ha ha ha"

Briana rolled her eyes "That's all it takes?"

Roxi looked at her "Don't be a hater"

After that they went to their own apartments. They only went to that one because Briana's parents bought them it so they could hang out.

Briana, Kate, Rico, Private, and Skipper went to their own apartments.

Private walked into his first.

~Privates apartment~

I shut the door and walked into my room. I was surprised I could actually talk straight to Roxi today. I've liked her for a while. But it's made me look like an idiot around her ever since.

Kate glanced at Rico, he looked at her and she looked away. Kate bit her lip.

Briana was staring into space. _Wait, is he looking at me? _She thought, referring to Skipper. _Crap, don't blush! You'll look like a moron if you blush!_

Kate and Briana left for their apartment.

~Briana and Kates apartment~

_And that's how you screw up the likely hood of your crush liking you. _Kate thought, referring to Rico, _He so saw me staring at him! Crap!_

Briana and Kate collapsed onto their couch, both thinking about their crushes, Skipper and Rico.

Rico walked to the end of the floor where his apartment was _Huh, I wonder why she was staring at me? _He thought

_Did she blush when I was looking at her? _Skipper thought as he entered his apartment

~The other side of the floor~

Lacy and Roxi went to their apartment with Kowalski, mainly because Kowalski was their neighbor.

"Cya Kowalski" Lacy said and smirked at him, he smiled back

"Bye Kowalski" Roxi waved over her shoulder

"Bye Lacy, bye Roxi" Kowalski walked into his apartment as Lacy and Roxi walked into theirs.

Kyle smiled at his little sisters. He was a total goofball "Hey kiddos" Hey picked them up

"Kyle, put us down, **now!**" They both demanded

"Fine!" Kyle placed them down

~Kowalski's apartment~

I closed the door, I really think I'm screwing it up with Lacy. I sighed. I'd never admit it, but I've had a crush on her since the 8th grade. I slumped onto my couch.

~The next day~

The gang was heading towards the park, as usual. But, guess who they ran into? Ms. Popular. Brandy Sacco. A girl with platinum blonde hair and amber eyes. Tan too.

"Well look here, it's the geek squad" She said distastefully.

"Brandy." Briana rolled her eyes

Brandy darted her eyes, looking at her first victim, Private she smiled deviously "Ya know, I like you Private, you remind me of when I was young and stupid."

Roxi was sick and tired of Brandy, she was going to lose her temper after what she had just said. "Will you just shut up Brandy?" Kate defended

"At least I didn't have to run away because I was beaten!" Brandy snapped. You could see the tears run down Kate face.

Briana snapped, Brandy had seriously gone too far that time Briana went to comfort Kate "If your gonna pick on her, your gonna go through me!" She snapped

Brandy rolled her eyes and saw Lacy and Roxi about to blow she laughed "I'd be ashamed if I was _that _ugly, and with you 2, it's double the ugly!"

"THAT"S IT!" They both snapped, lunging at Brandy, it took Kowalski, Skipper, Briana, and Kate to hold both of them back.

She finally walked away, Roxi and Lacy were panting.

Skipper scowled "She finally gone, are you OK Kate?" She nodded

"And **you girls**" Kowalski said, pointing towards Lacy and Roxi "Need to learn how to keep your cool!"

Lacy smirked "In the 15 years you guys have known me, have I _**ever **_kept my cool?"

Roxi playfully scoffed "That's why she has me, her better half"

"We better get back to the apartments" Private said as they left for their 'hang-out' apartment

The others had left after about 3 hours. Kowalski, Lacy, and Roxi were still there. They mainly always went to their apartments together. Lacy was listening to her Ipod, leaning against Kowalski's back. Kowalski was working on data on his clipboard, leaning against Lacy's back. Blushing.

"We better get going guys, Lord knows how much Kyle's done" Roxi said.

Lacy turned herself around, the same with Kowalski. Lacy fell into Kowalski's lap. She jumped up, her face was bright red. Kowalski blushed also.

They were heading towards there apartments. Awkward silence all the way. Lacy's face had never transported back to ghost white with freckles. Kowalski's face was lightening up.

"Bye Kowalski" They both said

"Bye girls" Kowalski went into his apartment

By that time, all of them were asleep.

* * *

**Ya... LovingSkipper helped alot with this chappie, I just wrote it, I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, OrangeSugar and I don't own PoM, or a bacon factory, or anything. All we own is our OCs. I do not own Kyle, Lacy, and Roxi. I own Briana and Kate. I will stop blabbering and get on with the story now.**

Skipper woke up that morning. _Was Briana blushing when I was looked at her?_ Why couldn't he get her out of his head? That's when his mom called him. "Skipper!"

Skipper got up and rushed out of his room. He looked down the short hall to see Briana at the door. She was breathing heavily. I stared. She facepalmed herself and said, "Go put some clothes on Skipper."

He looked down to see he only had boxers on. He ran into his room and slammed the door. He blushed. _God, I'm an idiot! Why did I do that? _Skipper slapped himself. That was just plain embarrassing, running out in front of your crush with nothing but boxers on.

Skipper got dressed and left his room. He walked down the little hall and Briana was waiting in the couch. Skipper started blushing. _No blushing. NO blushing! Crap, to late._

Briana smiled. Skipper sat down by Briana as they started talking. "Hey, Skipper. Everyone's getting together to have a small party for celebrating summer, want to come?" She had a look in her eyes that made him say yes.

"Yes!" Briana said to herself. Skipper got up and got some coffee and stuck a fish in it. He asked if Briana wanted some. "Sure." That's when she mumbled out something that made Skipper almost dropped his coffee mug.

"By the way, those boxers really looked good on you." Skipper did a huge spit-take on the comment. "What?" Skipper asked, looking embarrassed and happy. Did she like him back?

Kate was at Rico's door, still knocking. That's when her 'mom' came and tapped her on the back. She turned around and her mom had a face that meant business. "What's wrong Mom?" Kate asked.

"I got to go to work. And I'm not going to be back for a while." Kate got nervous. Her mom, Kristy, had had previous calls to go in, but she was only gone for a day or two. She wasn't needed that much at the hospital.

Briana's and Kate's mom worked for a hospital. She only went on house calls and emergency calls. "Where are you going?" "Out of the country, I'm going to help Haiti."

Kate's eyes got huge. "But that'll take-" "Three years." Kristy said. "When are you leaving?" Kate asked. "Now. I came to say goodbye for a while." Kristy hugged her adopted daughter.

"I don't have enough time to say goodbye to Bri, can you do that for me?" Kate nodded. Tears were forming and Kristy was crying. "Goodbye!" Kristy said and ran off.

Kate had felt like she had just seen her mom for the last time. She shook her head. Tears strolling down her cheeks. "Bye!" Kate shouted. That's when Rico opened the door.

_Now he opens the door! _Kate said. Rico looked at her. "Wha happen?" Kate told him everything. Tears were strolling down her cheeks as she explained the matter.

Rico took Kate and hugged her. "It'll be alwite." Kate just cried. Wow something like this can be tough to deal with.

Lacy was knocking at Kowalski's door for what seemed like fifteen minutes. "What the hell is that teenage scientist doing? Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'll give him 5 minutes." She kept on knocking.

Kowalski finally answered the door. "What took ya so long? Imma smack you! I think my hands bleeding from knocking so much!" "Sorry! I was working on something!" Kowalski said. Lacy smacked him.

"What was that for!" Kowalski asked, rubbing his cheek. Lacy smirked. "For being you." Lacy ruffled his hair. Kowalski took her hand and threw it to her side. "What are you here for?" Kowalski looked at Lacy.

That's when Kyle came up. "Hi!" Lacy rolled her eyes. "Kyle, seriously? Your 5 years older than me and I act older than you." Kyle rolled his eyes. "I just came to say hi." Lacy turned back to Kowalski.

"The girl's and I are having a party, want to come?" "Yes." Kowalski said immediately. Lacy got suspicious. "You OK Kowalski? You don't normally answer so quickly." She smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me." She ruffled Kowalski's hair more. "Nah, I'm just kidding you! Why would you _like _me?" Kowalski rolled his eyes. _That was close. _Kowalski thought.

Roxi and Private were talking. "So, you want to come?" Roxi asked. "Of course!" Private said with his British accent. "Great! Now I better see what Lacy's up to, Lord knows it's havoc."

"Yeah, can I come with?" Private asked. "C'mon!" Private followed Roxi out the door and went down the hall to Kowalski's apartment. Roxi knocked on the door and Kowalski opened the door.

"Hypocrite, why is it always me that has to wait?" Lacy raised her eyebrow and smirked. "I'll figure it out." Kowalski blushed. Roxi gave him a weird look.

That's when they heard... crying? Briana and Kate walked in and they were bawling. Skipper and Rico walked up behind them. Skipper walked up to the others and sighed.

"They're crying because they won't see their mom in three years." Skipper explained. Kate was clutching onto Rico while Briana was sitting on the floor. They were both bawling their eyes out.

Skipper went over and comforted Briana. This was going to a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Chapter 4! _LovingSkipper and I don't own POM, sadly.. I don't own Briana or Kate, I own Lacy, Roxi, and Kyle._**

chapter by OrangeSugar

Lacy and Roxi were getting ready for their party. Picking out their least favorite thing: clothes

Lacy picked up jean capris and a Red Sox t-shirt with converse "I'm set." She said, tossing the clothes on.

Roxi picked up a Bruins jersey with jeans. Then she grabbed her converse. "Same here, but remember what deal you made with Skipper?" She laughed, holding up a brand-new Yankees jersey.

"I refuse to shun the Sox with the Yankees!" Lacy said, then caved in, remembering the deal. "Fine!" She mumbled, putting the jersey on as she grabbed a Red Sox cap instead.

Roxi laughed. "C'mon, let's go get Kowalski." The girls said as they walked out.

"If we have to wait I swear..." Lacy said as she knocked on Kowalski's door.

He answered immediately. He was wearing a green shirt with chemicals on it that Private had gotten him. With green shorts, and Nike shoes. "Hey." He said as Lacy mumbled something. He laughed at her jersey. "So, let me guess, you and Skipper made a deal?" He said as she flicked him.

"Shut up." She muttered.

Roxi sighed. "lets just go to the apartment." She rolled her eyes. Either they fight and tease or they're totally in sync. They walked to the 'hang out' apartment. The others were there.

Briana was wearing a purple shirt with penguins on it that said '_chillin with my gangsta lean' _With dark blue shorts and tennis shoes. Kate was wearing a white shirt with a puppy on it and jean shorts and tennis shoes. Rico was black shirt with dynamite on it that said '_Kaboom time?' _with black shorts, typical Rico. Private was wearing a red shirt with grey shorts.

"YESS! You didn't _lie _about the deal!" Lacy exclaimed, looking at what Skipper was wearing. The shirt that Lacy got him as a joke for his birthday. It was pink that said '_Only real men wear pink' _with jean shorts and Nike shoes. Lacy laughed.

Skipper glared at her. "Shut up!" He said as Briana took a picture of him.

"Once in a lifetime experience!" Briana said,

"I never thought I'd see the day that Skipper wore pink" Kowalski said, getting slapped by Skipper soon after.

"You look good in pink, Skipper" Private said with his British accent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kate asked as Rico shrugged.

Roxi rolled her eyes. "I thought I'd never see a Red Sox fan wearing a Yankees t-shirt! My own sister!" She said.

Briana looked at Lacy "I don't watch sports, just NCIS." She looked at Skipper

Skipper laughed. "I didn't think she was going to do it. But she makes a fool of herself to wear Red Sox and Yankees together"

"Red Sox and Yankees, yeah that's something to never wear together." Kate said as she shook her head.

Kowalski looked at Lacy "You do look kinda cute with them on" He said. Everyone stared at him, including her. _Bad timing _He thought.

"The clothes don't match but if they were alone they would look great." Private said

Rico nodded "Uh huh."

Lacy smirked, "Ya don't shun the Sox when you wear the fricken Yankees. Red Sox rule!"

Skipper rolled his eyes "Keep telling yourself that, you know that the Yankees tramp the Red Sox." He said.

After a while they were just listening to music.

_Why did he call me cute? _Lacy thought. She shook her head _Eh, it's Kowalski, he says alot of things he doesn't mean. _She was thinking as she watched the others.

Briana couldn't stop thinking about the embarrassing moment yesterday. When Skipper walked out in his boxers. Then she said he looked good in them? _Really bad idea _She thought, remembering his spit-take. _That was just plain embarrassing. _Briana thought.

Kate mainly had her mind on 2 things, her 'mom', Kristy, leaving for 3 years. And her crush, Rico. _It was so nice of him to be there for me. _Kate smiled.

_Is Private staring at me? Why is he staring at me? _Roxi was thinking as she blushed. _Why are you blushing? Don't BLUSH! _Roxi thought as she shook it off.

Late at night they all left the apartment.

~Lacy and Roxi's apartment~

For once the girls were actually tired. Roxi was passed out in her bed already. Lacy was just about to drop as she heard someone knocking at the door.

"For the love of-!" Lacy stopped herself as she answered it. Kowalski.

Lacy was groggy and tired "Kowalski! What'd you want? It's 2 AM!" She said.

Kowalski looked at her "Well I'm sorry! I am, well, just got back from the party and I have seemed to have locked myself out of my apartment. My mom isn't home so can I stay here?" He asked.

Lacy rolled her eyes "Go ahead. Like you haven't before. Couch or guest room?" She asked as Kowalski walked in.

"I'll just take the couch." He said. Then blushing as he got a good look at what Lacy was wearing. A camisole and short shorts. Something you'd never see her in.

"What?" She asked. Then realizing what she was wearing. "Sh*t..." She muttered. "Well...erm...Good night, Kowalski." Lacy ran to her room in embarrassment.

Kowalski had lied down on the couch. _Well that was...different. To see Lacy dressed like that... _Kowalski thought, blushing. He fell asleep.

* * *

**Odd way of ending it. I know. I hope you liked it! LovingSkipper helped _alot. _I just typed. WOOT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kowalski woke up on Lacy's couch. He smiled at the thought of what she was wearing last night. Lacy came down the hall. She had a weird dream about Kowalski coming to the door and asking to stay over.

Lacy looked at the couch and there was Kowalski, sitting there. "Kowalski! What're doing in my apartment, and on my couch!" She yelled. "You let me in, remember? I locked myself out of the house."

Lacy remembered, but she thought it was a dream. She seen Kowalski blushing. Extremely hard. "Kowalski...Are you OK? Your blushing pretty hard?" Lacy raised an eyebrow.

Kowalski started stuttering. "It's, um... just what your, um... wearing." Lacy looked down and she still had her camisole and short shorts on. Lacy got bug-eyed. "Sh*t! I'll be right back! And DONT stare!"

Kowalski nodded and looked down. _That was really embarrassing!_ Kowalski thought. Lacy came back out dressed in capris and a Red Sox Tee shirt. Kowalski looked up.

_That's more Lacy like. _Kowalski thought. That's when Roxi came in. "Umm... Lacy, what's Kowalski doing in our apartment?" "I lock myself out of the house." Kowalski said.

"I better get home." Kowalski said, getting up. Everyone waved and said goodbye. Kowalski looked at his door and opened it. He sighed._ Why couldn't I just tell her?_

Briana woke up. But not in her apartment. She was in... Skipper's apartment? _What the hell?_ Briana thought. She stretched. "Good morning sweetie. How was your sleep?"

Briana sat up and looked at Mrs. McCullock, Skipper's mom. "Very well, thank you." Briana said. "May I ask you something, Mrs. McCullock?" Skipper's mom sat next to Briana. "Sure, what is is?"

"Why am I here? I remember sitting at our hang out apartment, but I don't remember coming here." Mrs. McCullock smiled. "Skipper carried you in here late last night. You must have fallen asleep."

Briana shrugged. _Why would Skipper do that? _Skipper came out of his room with short's and a camouflage Tee shirt. "Hey Briana!" Skipper said. "Hey Skipper!" She smiled._ I'll ask him later._

Kate woke up in her room. She was having a lot of dreams. They were all about Rico. She shook it off and went into the kitchen. She realized that she was all alone.

_I'll go to Lacy's and visit with her. _Kate got some breakfast and got dressed. She slipped some flip-flops on and left. She knocked on Lacy's door. Nothing. "Eh, Kowalski's right across the hall, I'll go see him."

Kate knocked on his door. His dad answered. "Hello Mr. Hamilton! Is Kowalski home?" "He's in his room." Kowalski's dad said. "Thanks!" Kate said, going to Kowalski's room.

She opened Kowalski's door. Found where Lacy and Roxi were. "Hi Kate. What brings you here?" Kowalski asked. "I have nobody to hang out with. Briana's only God knows where and, well you know about Mom."

"You don't know where Briana is?" Kowalski asked. Kate shook her head. "Huh, wonder where she is... Adam probably captured her for love." Lacy laughed. Everyone stared at her.

"I'm kidding! Sheesh!" Roxi flicked Lacy. "We should ask around. Lacy and I will go to Skipper's and Kate and Roxi go to Rico's. We both meet back at my place." Kowalski said.

Lacy smirked. "How is it that when you pair, I'm always with you?" Lacy laughed. "Someday I'll figure THAT out too. You make things so complicated!" Lacy punched him lightly.

They set off. Roxi and Kate went towards Rico's place and Kowalski and Lacy set off towards Skipper's. "So where do you really think Briana is?" Kowalski asked.

"Did you think about, ohh... I don't know, the hang out?" Lacy rolled her eyes. They reached Skipper's apartment and Lacy knocked on the door. Skipper answered it.

"Do you have any idea where Briana is?" Kowalski asked. "Yeah, she's right here." Skipper answered, pointing to her in his living room. Kowalski looked at Lacy.

"The hang out?" Kowalski smirked. "Like you're never wrong. Screwed up way of irony..." Lacy said. "Hey guys! How are you?" Briana came up. Kowalski shrugged.

"So, what're you doing here?" "We came to ask Skipper where you were." Kowalski explained. Briana nodded. It was an awkward silence until Briana's phone went off.

_"So baby don't worry, you were my only, you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down." _Briana's phone rang. "Text message." Briana said as she chuckled nervously.

Briana checked it and her face fell. "It's from Adam." Briana said as her mouth slowly started dropping. "Briana? Are you okay?" Skipper asked. Unable to speak she handed Skipper the phone and he read the message.

_"Hello, Briana. I am just saying I am getting revenge on the animals. They keep biting me and I don't know why. So come quick, or all animals die." _Skipper read.

"Looks like a rescue for the animals." Skipper said.

**Basically, this should be OrangeSugar's chapter because of all the help. Please review! And we do not own PoM. **


	6. Author's Note

Hello Vice Versa readers! OrangeSugar and I are having troubles trying to come up with an idea for the next chapter. If you have an idea, please review us!

We are so very sorry this happened. Please review and tell us your idea. Thank you!

Signed,  
lovingSkipper


	7. Chapter 7

**I got an idea what we can do with this story! YAY! We have finally dug ourselves out of a pit in which we had fallen into. Until we fall into another pit, enjoy! :D**

Briana, Lacy, Roxi, Skipper, Private, Rico, Kate, Kowalski, and Kyle, somehow managing to persuade the group to let him come, left the building for the adventure to Coney Island.

"Now, I know for a fact I'm not getting into a car with Lacy, so I'm going to drive myself." Skipper said as the gang reached the parking lot.

Lacy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I drive FASTER." Lacy said, grabbing the car keys from him.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "How are nine people going to fit in one car? I'm going to take my own car."

Lacy looked at him. "What? You scared?" She smirked as challenge.

"Are you challenging me?" Skipper asked, getting ticked.

Briana rolled her eyes. "Will you guy just STOP?"

Lacy rolled her eyes, getting into the driver's seat of her car.

Skipper rolled his eyes and got into his own car. Briana looked at Skipper. "Can I ride with you?" He nodded.

Kowalski got into the front seat of Lacy's car, while Roxi and Private got into the back. Rico, Kate, and Kyle got into Rico's car.

Kate got into the passenger's seat, and looked over at Rico. She smiled and looked back at her lap. She really thought Rico was a very handsome man.

Kowalski shifted nervously in the front seat of Lacy's car. He was nervous for some reason, but he liked being with Lacy. He looked out the window to see Rico and Skipper looking at him. He tapped Lacy and pointed to Skipper and Rico, who looked like they were ready to go.

Lacy shivered a bit when he touched her, then smiled nodded and hit the gas, already going fast.

Kowalski was thrown back by the sudden start, along with Roxi and Private in the back.

Roxi got back into place, used to the speed. "My sister..." She sighed. "I wonder how she never gets pulled over..."

"No clue. Maybe she's that good that she veers away from them or something." _That was dumb._ Private thought when he said that.

Roxi laughed and shrugged.

Lacy smirked, still driving fast. "New Yorkers wonder why Bostonians are called Massholes!" She made a tight turn. "This is one of the reasons!"

Kowalski was being tossed everywhere. "I think you better slow down. We're losing the guys behind us."

Lacy sighed and slowed down a bit.

Roxi did a fake gasp. "She actually slowed down for someone." After saying this Lacy blushed.

Private noticed this and looked at Roxi. "Is she blushing?" He asked quietly.

Roxi looked at her sister, then back to Private. "Yeah I think she is." she replied softly.

"Why would she be blushing?" Private asked. He looked at Kowalski, who was also blushing. "He's blushing too." Private pointed out quietly.

Roxi shrugged a little. Then looking at both of them and smirked lightly.

Private smiled at the two of them, then shot a glance at Roxi, looking her over.

Roxi noticed this, but she didn't blush that much.

* * *

*Scene switch*

Briana watched Skipper follow the others. She turned on the radio, and a song came on that was really awkward for the moment. The weirdest part, Skipper and Briana were both singing it.

_"Here we go, just lose control and let your body give in,_ _to the beat,_ _of your heart as my hand touches your skin, __is this love? O__r, __just sexual desire? W__e're gonna start a fire!" _The radio blared. Briana blushed insanely and looked over at Skipper, who was focused on the road. But he wore a bit of a blush, too.

_Does he like me back? _Briana wondered. _That would be wonderful if he did, but he probably doesn't. It might be something else, like heat or whatever._

While Briana was thinking to herself, Skipper was thinking too. He took a quick glance at her and noticed she was blushing, too. She was just blushing a lot more than he was. _Hm, _he thought. _Maybe she likes me. She blushed when she caught me staring at her, too. Maybe it's not a coincidence..._

Skipper shook his head slightly looked at the road. He couldn't get his mind off Briana. He was trying to think of different things, but it didn't work. His mind wouldn't stop buzzing. Neither would Briana's.

* * *

Rico, Kate, and Kyle were just talking normally. Nothing too exciting. Until Kyle noticed Kate blush at one of Rico's compliments about her.

Kyle smirked a little to himself. Kate turned around and saw Kyle, then gave him a look that pleaded him to be quiet.

Kyle just shrugged, and gave her a thump-up.

Kate rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

Kyle smiled with a look on his face that said, "Don't worry, kiddo."

Kate smiled at him, saying a silent "thank you."

Just then, everyone pulled into the aquarium and parked. It was closed, but they knew they were going to somehow get inside.

**Weird way of ending it, but I had to end it soon. Sorry for it being so weird. That was all my fault. :/ Anyway! Please review!**


End file.
